Chasing after Tsunas heart
by Mangosaft
Summary: iemitsu schenkt seinem Sohn Tsuna einen nigelnagel neuen PC und weißt ihn auf den Vongola Chat hin. Als er sich abends dann zum 2. Mal einloggt, wird er von Nachrichten erschlagen. Herausforderung? Herz für sich gewinnen? Der beste? Unschuld? der Richtige für ihn?Was zur Hölle ist denn passiert? Er hatte niemals irgendwelche Nachrichten an diese Leute geschickt? yaoi, All27
1. Was zur Hlle ist hier bloß los?

Tsuna kam endlich nach einem erschöpfenden und anstrengenden Tag in der Schule nach Hause. Wieder mal hatte er eine schlechte Note mitgebracht. Seiner Mutter konnte er das ganze nicht schon wieder antun. Also schwieg er lieber. Reborn war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Der braunhaarige seufzte erleichtert auf, doch dann stockte er. Wenn Reborn nicht da war, dann war das kein gutes Zeichen. Irgend etwas plante er doch bestimmt! Aber was konnte er schon groß dagegen machen? Gar nichts. Er fiel jeder Tat Reborns zum Opfer. Lässig lies er sich auf sein weiches Bett fallen. Schokoladenbraune Augen betrachteten sein Zimmer und blieben am Schreibtisch hängen. Seit wann hatte er einen Computer? Tsuna stand auf und ging hinüber. Der PC war mit einer roten Schleife umbunden an dem ein Zettel hing.

Hey Tsuna, ich hab dir etwas aus Italien zuschicken lassen. Ich hoffe der Computer wurde nicht von der Reise beschädigt. Probiere mal die neuste Funktion von ihm aus! Es wird dir sicher gefallen. Schrieb mich dann doch mal an~  
Dad

Tsuna band die Schleife los und schaute sich den PC genauer an. Die Kabel steckten alle schon und auch Strom floss. Er drückte auf den Start Knopf und wartete bis er hoch fuhr. Der braunhaarige junge musste aufstöhnen als er den Denktophintergrund sah. Ein Bild von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter wie sie beide Klein-Tsuna in ihrer Mitte hatten und umarmten. Was meinte eigentlich sein Vater mit neue Funktion? In dem Augenblick kam ein pop up Fenster ins Bild. „Willkommen im Vongola Chat!" stand dort in dicker großer Schrift. Tsuna seufzte und drückte auf den Register button. Als Nicknamen suchte er sich Tuna27 aus und tippte schnell zwei mal irgend ein Passwort hinein. Schon war er drinnen.  
„Und was soll ich jetzt groß machen?" fragte er sich verwirrt. Er scrollte in den User Listen durch. Alle waren sie offline. Seufzend wolle Tsuna aufstehen um sich was zu essen zu machen, als ein Plopp Geräusch ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Tsuna wurde automatisch in einen Chat hineingezogen.

SmokingBomb: „Juudaime! Du bist auch on!? Seit wann hast du dich denn angemeldet?"

Tsuna überlegte. SmokingBomb konnte ja nur Gokudera sein. Also tippte er seine Antwort.

Tuna27: Gokudera-kun, ich weiß nicht, Mein Vater hat mir heute den PC geschenkt und ich hab mich gerade eben erst eingeloggt. Ist der Chat wirklich von Vongola?  
SmokingBomb: Ja ist es. Den gibt's schon voll lange! Warte Juudaime! Ich ändere sofort meinen Namen!  
Tuna27: Was? Wieso?

_SmokingBomb_ hat seinen Namen in _JuudaimesRechteHand_ geändert  
_BaseballAce_hat sich eingeloggt.

JuudaimesRechteHand: So jetzt weiß jeder, wem ich gehöre!  
BaseballAce: Wie, wem du gehörst Gokudera? Hallo Tsuna :D  
Tuna27: Yamamoto! Woher weißt du wer ich bin?  
BasballAce: geraten Tsuna :D  
JuudaimesRechteHand: Vergiss es du Baseball-Freak! Wieso bist du überhaupt on!? Hast du nicht Baseballtraining?  
Tuna27: Ah, stimmt!  
BaseballAce: Ist ausgefallen.  
JuudaimesRechteHand: Solltest du nicht lieber für morgen lernen? Wir haben morgen eine Englischarbeit.  
BaseballAce: Ach, ich schaff das schon irgendwie haha :D  
Tuna27: HIIIE! Das hab ich total vergessen!

Tsuna raufte sich die Haare, es wäre besser, wenn er jetzt lernen würde als mit seinen Freunden zu chatten.

Tuna27: hat eigentlich jemand von euch Reborn gesehen? Ich kann ihn nirgends finden.  
BaseballAce: Ich hab ihn vorhin gesehen, er war bei uns und hat Sushi gegessen.

Warum aß Reborn bei Takesushi? Normalerweise aß er doch immer das Essen von seiner Mutter? Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht...

JuudaimesRechteHand: Also ich hab ihn vor einer guten viertel Stunde in ein Internetcafé gehen sehen.  
Tuna27: Ich weiß nicht, irgendwas heckt er doch schon wieder aus! Ich spür das!  
BaseballAce: Ach was Tsuna! Bestimmt bildest du dir das nur ein haha :D

Tsuna hörte, wie unten die Tür aufging und seine Mutter hereinkam.  
„Tsu-kun~ hilfst du mir bitte kurz die Einkäufe rein tragen?" Tsuna verabschiedete sich im Chat von seinen Freunden und fuhr den PC herunter. Er ging die Treppe runter zu seiner Mutter um ihr zu helfen.  
„Na? Wie findest du das Geschenk von Papa?" fragte sie fröhlich, während sie das Gemüse in den Kühlschrank räumte.  
„Ganz in Ordnung." murmelte Tsuna vor sich hin. Damit war das Gespräch beendet und eine seltsam unbequeme Stille breitete sich in der Küche aus. Nachdem alles eingeräumt war, fing Nana an Essen zu kochen. Lambo und I-Pin kamen vom Spielplatz nach hause und gaben laut Kund, dass sie Hunger hätten. Tsuna machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben in sein zimmer und fing an Englisch für morgen zu lernen. Kurze zeit darauf kam Reborn durch sein Fenster hinein und quälte ihn wie immer. Für jede Falsche Antwort in seinen Englischübungen gab es einen Schlag mit Leon als Hammer auf den Kopf.  
Der Abend brach an und Reborn verzog sich wieder einmal irgendwo hin, sodass es verdächtig für Tsuna war. Er räumte seine Englischbücher beiseite und schaltete den Computer wieder an. Loggte sich ein und war wieder online.

_Uke27xAll _hat sich eingeloggt.

„Hääh?" Tsuna starrte verwirrt auf den Bildschirm. Seit wann hieß er denn so? Und was soll Uke denn bitte schön bedeuten? Nach längerem überlegen schaute er nach, ob jemand on war, den er kannte. Da wurde er von Mails nur so erschlagen. Er öffnete eine Nachricht nach der anderen.

Absender: **FluffyMarshmallow**  
Oh Tsu-chan~ ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du so etwas machen würdest! Keine Angst, ich werde mitmachen und dich für mich gewinnen! Du gehörst ganz allein mir Und dein Herz auch, wir werden so viel Spaß miteinander haben Tsu-chan~ Ich freue mich schon darauf dein erstes Mal zu sein ~

Absender:** JuudaimesRechteHand**  
Juudaime! Ich hätte mir das nie im leben zu Träumen gewagt! I-Ich werde dich vor den anderen beschützen! Ich bleib an deiner Seite! Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich gehöre nur dir! A-Also als rechte Hand natürlich... Ich werde deine Unschuld beschützen!

Absender: **NamimoriPrefect**  
...Pflanzenfresser.. Wie kannst du es nur wagen mir so eine Herausforderung zu schicken? Natürlich werde ich beweisen, dass ich der Beste bin und nur ich das schaffen kann... ...Pflanzenfresser!

Absender: **BaseballAce**  
Yo Tsuna :D Ich hab keine Ahnung was du mit deiner Aufforderung zu irgendeinem Ereignis gemeint hast, aber alle sind auf einmal so ehrgeizig und motiviert. Das hast du echt toll hinbekommen! Ich manch auch einfach mal mit, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, was wir eigentlich machen haha :D Wir sehn uns morgen wieder ~

Absender: **TheTrueKing**  
Hey Abschaum! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mir sowas zu schicken!? Denkst du ich hab nichts besseres zu tun als deine beschissene Mail zu lesen!? Ich mach mich auf den Weg nach Japan.. Wir sehen uns Abschaum... Schon recht bald sogar... SEHR bald!

Absender: **GodOfIllusion**  
Oya oya, was hab ich denn da bekommen? Kufufufu, natürlich bin nur ICH der Beste für dich, glaub mir, ich werde mich um die anderen schon kümmern. Und dann werde ich dein Herz für mich gewinnen und wir werden ganz viel Zeit für uns beide haben~ Alleine~

Tsuna lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Was um Himmels Willen war in der Zeit, in der er off war, bloß passiert!? Und was meinen die alle mit „ich bin der Beste", „für dich", und „Herausforderung"? Der braunhaarige schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Was zur Hölle war hier bloß los!?


	2. Möge das Chaos beginnen

**A/N:** leicht OOC Hibari; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)

* * *

Tsuna schliff sich mit letzter Kraft in die Schule. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen. Reborn hat ihn wieder mit einem Tritt aus dem Bett und einer Kugel neben den Kopf geweckt, das Frühstück verpasst, und dann noch herumgetrödelt. Ein schlechter Tag, wie jeder andere auch. Der gestrige Abend hatte Tsuna Alpträume beschert und er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass er beobachtet und verfolgt wurde. Er befürchtete irgendwann bald paranoid zu werden, würde das alles nicht aufhören. Aber das wird es nicht. Garantiert. Yamamoto und Gokudera holten ihn heute nicht ab, was merkwürdig war, ein Grund mehr vorsichtig zu sein.  
Kurz bevor er das Schultor erreichte, ertönte die Schulglocke. Tsuna setzte zum Sprint an, um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen, und vor allem nicht von Hibari erwischt zu werden. Aber weit kam er nicht. Zwei Schritte auf das Schulgelände gesetzt, traf eine Tonfa mit seinem Gesicht zusammen.  
„Hiie! Hibari!" Der Schwarzhaarige starrte auf den am Boden gestürzten Braunhaarigen hinunter. Dieser versuchte sich aufzurappeln und der Gefahr zu entfleuchen. Da wurde er am Kragen gepackt und hochgezerrt.  
„Erst schickst du mir so eine Mail, und jetzt kommst du auch noch zu spät. Du hast echt Nerven, Pflanzenfresser!"  
„N-Nein Hibari-san, i-ich hab keine Mails geschrieben! Wirklich nicht!"  
„Nach der 6ten Stunde in mein Büro!" mit diesen Worten lies Hibari ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick los. Tsuna stand kurz etwas verdattert da. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt grün und blau und jeder Knochen schmerzte. Aber anscheinend entkam er doch den brutalsten Attacken des Schwarzhaarigen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte er auf das Schulgebäude zu. Hibaris Blick stach ihm dabei förmlich in den Rücken.  
„Hn... jetzt macht er einen auf unwissend und unschuldig.. Das könnte interessant werden..." leicht grinsend verstaute er seine Tonfas wieder wo sie herkamen und ging langsam in die Schule.

In der ersten großen Pause setzte sich Tsuna mit Yamamoto und Gokudera zusammen, die beide jeweils 40 Minuten zu spät zur Schule kamen.  
„Wo wart ihr heute morgen?" fragte Tsuna verwundert, als er sein Bento auspackte. Yamamoto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Naja, ich hab so schlecht geschlafen, da dachte ich, wenn ich länger schlafe schlaf ich besser haha" nervös wandte er seinen Blick von Tsuna ab, und öffnete nun auch sein Bento.  
„Du Baseballdiot! Als ob du dann besser schlafen würdest! Du hast den Zehnten heute morgen nicht vor der Schule abgeholt!" schrie der Silberhaarige ihm das Ohr ab. Doch Yamamoto lächelte nur und versuchte den Sturmwächter zu beschwichtigen.  
„Aber.. aber du hast mich doch auch nicht abgeholt Gokudera-kun..." Der Braunhaarige kaute leicht bedrückt auf seinen Essstäbchen herum. Es hatte ihn schon etwas enttäuscht, dass keiner von beiden ihn heute morgen abgeholt hatte. Gokudera blieb kurz wie erstarrt in seiner Haltung stehen, bevor er sich vor Tsuna auf den Boden schmiss und sich entschuldigte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Zehnter! Ich- ich... „ Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und verbeugte sich einfach immer und immer wieder. Tsuna seufzte und aß seinen Reis weiter. Yamamoto warf dem Silberhaarigen einen besorgten Blick zu.  
„Alles okay Gokudera?" fragte er besorgt. Dieser warf ihm nur einen giftigen Blick zu.  
„Sei bloß still!" fauchte er und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. Eine merkwürdige Stille hielt den Rest der Pause an. Tsuna fühlte sich heute überhaupt nicht wohl mit seinen beiden Wächtern. Sie benahmen sich beide merkwürdig. Yamamoto mied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit ihm und Gokudera schien dauernd in Gedanken zu sein. Wenn er ihn fragte was er nachdachte, entschuldigte er sich nur, aber weshalb konnte er nicht sagen.  
Nach der sechsten Stunde packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Gokudera klebte an seinem geliebten Zehnten wie eine Klette. Plötzlich blieb Tsuna wie angewurzelt stehen, sodass der Silberhaarige in ihn hinein rannte.  
„Zehnter.. was ist los? Stimmt was nicht?" Auch Yamamoto war stehen geblieben und schaute in das geschockte Gesicht seines Freundes.  
„HI-HIBARII!" Tsuna schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. Er hatte das Nachsitzen völlig vergessen. Hibari würde ihn zusammenschlagen.  
„HIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" schrie er und rannte zurück zur Schule. Gokudera rief ihm panisch und besorgt hinterher. Yamamoto verstand die Situation nicht. Wie immer.

Völlig aus der Puste stand Tsuna vor Hibaris Büro und zitterte am ganzen Körper. In seinem Kopf spielten sich die schlimmsten Szenarien ab, die ihm zustoßen könnten. Und er hoffte, das nichts davon wahr werden würde. Ängstlich klopfte er an die Tür. Als niemand antwortete öffnete er sie langsam und vorsichtig. Am Schreibtisch saß ein ziemlich genervter Hibari. Auf dessen schwarzen Haare kuschelte sich ein kleiner flauschiger gelber Vogel namens Hibird ein Nest.  
„Du bist zu spät... Schon wieder..!" Tsuna entschuldigte sich bei Hibari fürs zu spät kommen. Er konnte ihm aber auf keinen Fall sagen, dass er es vergessen hatte. Dann wäre seine Überlebenschance noch geringer als jetzt. Der Braunhaarige stand ein bisschen verloren vor der Tür herum. Hibari stand auf, befahl Tsuna sich auf die Couch zu setzen und legte ein paar Blätter auf den Tisch die dieser bearbeiten sollte.  
„Hn... Du bist mies in Englisch... und Mathe.. und jedem anderen Fach das es gibt. Aber da ich denke, dass das nicht dein erstes Nachsitzen ab heute sein wird, kannst du hier jedes Fach genauer durchnehmen. Wir fangen mit Mathe an." Tsuna setzte sich nervös auf die Couch und schaute auf die Blätter. Matheaufgaben, die er vor über einem Jahr gelernt hatte, waren darauf. Aber er hat das Thema nicht verstanden und hatte eine glatte 6 kassiert. Und jetzt musste er genau die gleiche Hölle noch einmal durchleben. Nur noch tausendmal schlimmer. Hibari saß gegenüber von ihm auf der anderen Couch und hatte sich wieder seinem Papierkram zugewendet. Während Hibari still vor sich auf die Blätter kritzelte, schaute sich Tsuna die Aufgaben zum hundertsen Mal an, verstand sie aber trotzdem nicht. /Egal, was solls/ dachte er sich und gab auf. Er schrieb irgendwelche zahlen hin, die für ihn richtig schienen und hoffte, dass sie stimmen würden.  
„Falsch..." Tsuna quietschte erschrocken auf, als ein heißer Atem seinen Nacken strich.  
„Sei still oder ich beiss dir die Kehle durch!" fauchte Hibari. Er stand hinter Tsuna und beobachtete ihn seit kurzem wie er hilflos irgendetwas hinkritzelte. Der Braunhaarige wagte es nicht nach hinten oder zur Seite zu schauen. Er spürte wie nah Hibari ihm war. Ihre Wangen streiften sich fast. Der jüngere nahm einen süßlichen Geruch von Mango war. Benutzte Hibari etwa solch ein Shampoo? Verdammt das roch gut.  
„Könntest du aufhören zu schnüffeln wie ein Köter?" Tsuna hatte das überhaupt nicht bemerkt und blieb wie erstarrt sitzen.  
„En-Entschuldigung!" brachte er hervor.  
„Sitz nicht so steif da, das löst das Problem anhand auch nicht... Pflanzenfresser.." Hibaris warmer Atem strich Tsunas linke Wangen und lies ihn einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. /Zu nah... ZU NAH! Aber ich kanns ihm nicht sagen, er beisst mir sonst die Kehle durch!/ Als dann noch Hibaris rechter Arm auf der anderen Seite Tsunas Körper streifte, konnte er eins seiner typischen 'HIIE's nicht unterlassen. Zu seiner Verwunderung bekam er nur einen bösen, tötenden Blick und keine Tonfa ins Gesicht oder in den Magen. Hibari schrieb etwas auf Tsunas Blatt herum, was sich als eine Matheformel herausstellte.  
„Du verstehst wenigstens die hier oder?" Der Brünett schüttelte ängstlich seinen Kopf. Bestimmt war Hibaris Geduld gleich am Ende. Aber Hibari blieb ruhig und überlegte nach, was für eine Formel Tsuna verstehen würde. Als er wieder zum Schreiben ansetzen wollte berührten sich ihre Hände 'aus versehen' Hibari blieb in dieser Position stehen  
„Hn... Ich glaube ich sollte dich für deine Dummheit bestrafen..." Tsuna lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Er hatte es gewusst, jetzt war er dran! Ängstlich hob er seine Arme vors Gesicht um mögliche Schläge fern zu halten. Doch diese kamen nicht. Stattdessen wurden seine Arme gepackt und vorsichtig vom Gesicht weggedrückt. Tsuna starrte erschrocken in Hibaris kalte Augen. Der Braunhaarige kniff seine Augen feste zusammen. Als er plötzlich Hibaris warmen Atem kurz vor seinem Gesicht spürte wurde die Tür aufgerissen.  
„ZEHNTER!" Tsuna riss überrascht und erschrocken zugleich die Augen auf. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten den Schwarzhaarigen und ihn voneinander.  
„Hmpf.. Pflanzenfresser..." er entfernte sich von Tsuna und holte seine zwei Tonfas heraus.  
„Was hast du dem Zehnten angetan!? Dafür sollst du büßen!" schon wurden mehrere Stangen Dynamit gepackt und in Richtung Hibari (und Tsuna) geworfen.  
„Ah, nicht auf Tsuna!" ertönte hinter dem Silberhaarigen Yamamotos Stimme. Doch bevor die Stangen überhaupt explodieren konnte, wurden sie von Hibari abgeblockt und zurück an den Absender geschickt.  
„Stören des Nachsitzens eines Mitschülers und beschädigen das Eigentums der Schule," er schaute sich im Raum um und entdeckte einen kaputten Schrank und eine demolierte Wand, „sind strengstens verboten... Ich beiss dir die Kehle durch... Pflanzenfresser!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf Gokudera und Yamamoto. Tsuna quietschte auf. Die Situation lief aus dem Ruder.  
„Ich werde die Unschuld des Zehnten beschützen!"; „Vorsicht haha" und „Hn, er gehört so gut wie mir" hörte Tsuna zwischen den Klängen von Tonfas, die auf etwas einschlugen und explodierenden Dynamitstangen. /Was!? Von was redet Gokudera-kun da?/ Was war mit allen bloß los!? Tsuna krabbelte auf allen Vieren in die Staubwolke hinein, auf dem Weg zur Tür. Als er es auf den Flur geschafft hatte schaute er zurück ins Zimmer. Es sah aus wie die Hölle auf Erden. Yamamoto trat rückwärts aus der sich lichtenden Staubwolke heraus.  
„Haha, sie sind alle voller Energie, findest du nicht auch Tsuna?" lachend verschränkte sich das Baseballass die Arme hinter den Kopf und schaute Gokudera und Hibari zu, wie sie sich die Köpfe einschlugen. Tsuna antwortete darauf nicht, ihm war das lachen vergangen.  
Die Schulglocke läutete und sofort hörte Hibari auf zu kämpfen, packte seine Tonfas weg und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Verdutzt blieb Gokudera zu erst stehen und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen an, doch dann fing er an zu fluchen und packte die nächsten Stangen Dynamit aus dem Nichts hervor. Tsuna und Yamamoto wurden beiseite geschubst und Kusakabe trat in das Zimmer hinein.  
„Was ist hier passiert" fragte er völlig aus der Fassung. Doch schnell fing er sich, als er Hibaris kalten blick auf sich ruhen spürte. Er ging vor und reichte ihm einen Stapel Papier, den Hibari bearbeiten sollte.  
„Die Rechnung schick ich dir nach Hause Pflanzenfresser" wandte er sich an Gokudera und dann schaute er zu Tsuna hinüber. „ Und mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig... Morgen nach der sechsten wieder hier in mein Büro. Und dieses Mal pünktlich!"

Tsuna lief zwischen Gokudera und Yamamoto nach Hause. Die ganze Zeit fluchte der Silberhaarige vor sich hin. Besorgt fragte er immer wieder zwischendurch, was Hibari ihm angetan hatte.  
„Wie oft noch, er wollte mit nur M-Mathe beibringen... glaub ich mal..." Tsuna flüsterte letzteres und ihm schlich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf die Wangen, welches weder Gokudera noch Yamamoto entging.  
„Das hört sich doch schon an sich verdächtig an! Nie im Leben würde der dir Mathe beibringen wollen! A-Also wenn dann nur ich! Er hatte bestimmt irgendwelche verdrehten Gedanken im Kopf!"  
„Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich wo ich bin. Und wieso seid ihr eigentlich gekommen?" fragte Tsuna unschuldig, als er an der Kreuzung stehen blieb, wo sich ihre Wege trennten. Yamamoto lachte und antwortete: „Naja, du bist panisch weggerannt und da haben wir uns sorgen und eine Unschu-urgs... um dich gemacht. Also sind wir dir hinterher, haben dich aber aus den Augen verloren. Deswegen haben wir uns durchfragen müssen. Gokudera ist halber ausgerastet haha~" Gokudera hatte dem Schwarzhaarigen seinen Ellbogen in die Seite gerammt.  
„Ah ahaha.. ahahhaha.. Danke fürs Retten. Hat mich wirklich nicht gestört. Hibari kann einem echt Angst machen..." murmelte er vor sich hin.  
„Zehnter, pass bloß auf wenn du ihn wieder siehst! Sei immer auf der Hut! Vor allem! Sogar vor dem Baseballidiot!" Tsuna nickte und verabschiedete sich von den beiden. Als seine beiden Freunde nicht mehr zu sehen waren strich er sich nervös über die Wange und über den Nacken. Er spürte immer noch den warmen Atem, der ihm eine Gänsehaut gab. Er rieb seine Hand, an der Stelle an der Hibari ihn gestreift hatte. Hibaris Hand war warm gewesen, anders wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Hibari war heute ganz anders drauf. Und er hatte sich ihm gegenüber auch viel… netter verhalten. Kein einziges Mal wurde er mit Tonfas verprügelt. Ob es etwas mit diesen Mail zu tun hatte?


	3. Von Stalkerei & perversen Illusionisten

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Tsuna wie sonst auch üblich von seinen beiden Freunden abgeholt. Yamamoto grinste wie immer vor sich hin und scherzte herum. Gokudera qualmte auf dem Schulweg eine Zigarette und fragte immer wieder nach dem Wohlbefinden des Zehnten.  
„Ich werde dich um jeden Preis beschützen, Zehnter!"  
„Du meinst wohl eher seine Unschuld", murmelte Yamamoto grinsend vor sich hin, jedoch hörte dies niemand, nur er selbst. Tsuna seufzte auf, nachdem er diesen Satz nun schon zum zwölften Mal hören musste.  
Plötzlich lief Tsuna ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Er hatte schon seit einiger Zeit dieses Gefühl gehabt, beobachtet – ja sogar gestalkt zu werden. Der Braunhaarige blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
„Mu-…Mukuro…", brachte er flüsternd hervor. Gokudera und Yamamoto blieben auch stehen und drehten sich zu ihren Freund um.  
„Mukuro?" fragte Yamamoto überrascht.  
„Wie kommst du jetzt auf den?"  
Tsuna schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sich um. Aber nirgendswo war der mit seiner Ananasfrisur zu sehen. Dennoch verließ ihn dieses Gefühl einfach nicht.  
„Er ist doch noch im Vendicare Gefängnis, oder nicht? Ich frage mich, ob er da jemals wieder rauskommt…", Yamamoto zog die Stirn kraus, als er darüber nachdachte.  
„Der Freak wird nie im Leben wieder einen Fuß außerhalb des Gefängnisses setzen", grinste der Silberhaarige und zündete sich nun schon die dritte Zigarette an. Tsuna ließ jedoch weiterhin seinen Blick durch die Straße wandern. Vielleicht hatte der Nebelwächter ja von jemanden Besitz ergriffen. Aber weit und breit war niemand verdächtig aussehendes zu sehen. Nur vereinzelt Schüler auf dem Weg zur Schule. Der kleine Brünette schüttelte den Kopf, als er die Präsenz von Mukuro nicht mehr wahrnahm. Das musste nur Einbildung gewesen sein. Genau! Die Dreiergruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Zu spät kommen wollten sie ja nicht.

Der Schultag war endlich hinter ihnen, keiner war zu spät gekommen und keiner war Hibari begegnet, jedoch kam jetzt der Worst-case, wie Gokudera es nannte, auf Tsuna zu. Das Nachsitzen bei dem schwarzhaarigen, tonfasschwingenden Kleintierliebhaber. Der Alptraum jedes Schülers hier.  
„Also noch einmal Zehnter!", wiederholte sich der Silberhaarige zum neunten Male hintereinander.  
„Wenn dieser Idiot irgendetwas vorhat oder sich auch nur anders oder merkwürdig verhält, dann ruf mich sofort an!"  
„Haha, genau Tsuna. Dann kommt er sofort und rettet deine Unsch- urgs…rettet dich wie Prinz Charming, bloß dass er ein bisschen gewalttätiger ist... und verbaler. Ahahahaha~", lachend unterbrach der Baseballace den anderen.  
„Hey! Sei still! Ich versuch grade den Zehnten zu beschützen!", mit roten Wangen fuhr er fort. „Dann komm ich jedenfalls und trete ihm in den Arsch! Alles verstanden, Zehnter?"  
Tsuna rieb sich das Nasenbein und dann die Schläfe. Kopfschmerzen machten sich bei ihm breit. Nicht nur wegen der tausendmaligen gleichen Erklärung des Sturmwächters, sondern auch wegen dem Gefühl, schon wieder beobachtet zu werden. Irgendwas war hier doch faul! Als die beiden Jungs sich von Tsuna verabschiedeten ging dieser nicht wie geplant zu Hibaris Büro, sondern raus aus der Schule in den Hinterhof, wo sonst niemand freiwillig hinging. Wieso? Weil hier ab und zu ein paar Schlägertypen abhingen. Aber in letzter Zeit nur noch recht selten, denn Hibari hatte sie ziemlich hart in die Mangel genommen.

Als er dort alleine stand wurde ihm mulmig zumute. Wieder fühlte er sich beobachtet. Tsuna holte tief Luft.  
"K...komm raus! I-ich weiß, d-dass du hier b-bist und mich die g-ganze Zeit über beobachtest... Mukuro!", schrie er laut, wobei sich seine Stimme fast überschlug. Plötzlich tauchte ein leichter Nebel auf, der sich allmählich verdichtete.  
„Kufufu… Also hast du mich wirklich bemerkt, Tsunayoshi."  
Wie aus dem nichts tauchte der Nebelwächter mit den zwei verschiedenen Augenfarben auf. Dem Braunhaarigen lief ein kühler Schauer den Rücken hoch bis sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
„Wie könnte man deine Präsenz denn nicht spüren?", scherzte Tsuna sarkastisch und schaute zur Seite.  
„Was gibt's denn, dass du mich herbeirufst?", er grinste den kleinen Jungen an.  
„K-könntest du bitte… ähm aufhören mich zu… beobachteten…?" Schokoladenbraune Augen schauten ängstlich und bittend in die heterochromatischen Augen Mukuros.  
„Kufufu~ Stört es dich denn, dass ich ein Auge auf dich geworfen habe?", sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Unangenehm berührt wegen der ganzen Situation, sich kratzt sich Tsuna am Kopf.  
„Nun ja.. es… ja… ich will jetzt nicht sagen, dass es mich nur ein wenig stört… ähm… wie soll ich's nur sagen…!?" Tsunayoshi rubbelte sich verzweifelt durch die Haare, bevor er schüchtern auf den Boden schaute. Mukuro belächelte jede Aktion, die Tsuna tat. Wie ihn diese schokobraunen Augen ansahen, wie er sich am Kopf kratzte, wie er sich durch die Haare fuhr und ebenfalls wie er verlegen nach unten schaute. Der Blauhaarige leckte seine Lippen. Der Kleine war perfekt - und das wusste er. Dann kam auch noch die Kirsche auf das Sahnehäubchen! Die Mail die er erhalten hatte. Beziehungsweise Chrome, die er besessen hatte.  
„Kannst du nicht Chrome wieder ihren Körper überlassen? Ich meine, du 'beobachtest' mich jetzt schon seit heute Morgen! Chrome hat… bestimmt etwas Wichtiges zu tun! Und du solltest vielleicht nicht so lange von ihr Besitz ergreifen. Ich meine, was ich sagen will ist: Das kostet dich doch bestimmt eine Menge Kraft vom Vendicare Gefängnis aus Chrome zu…" /Oya~ jetzt macht er sich sogar Sorgen um mich und meine Gesundheit/, lächelte Mukuro in Gedanken. Mit einem seiner typischen ‚Kufufus' verschwand Mukuro. Der Nebel lichtete sich wieder. Tsuna atmete tief durch, drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als er einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt bekam. Warmer Atem wurde ihm ins Ohr gepustet.  
„HIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna quietschte auf und bedeckte kurz seine Ohren mit den Händen.  
„Kufufufu~ Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dir so viel Sorgen um mich machst, Tsunayoshi", flüsterte der Illusionist ihm sanft ins Ohr. „Keine Angst, Chrome ist bei Ken und Chikusa." Lächelnd drückte er sich näher an Tsunas Körper. Da der Blauhaarige hinter dem Brünetten stand, konnte dieser ihn nicht ansehen, und außerdem traute er sich dies im Moment auch gar nicht. Irgendwie schrie gerade alles in seinem Kopf nach Gefahr.  
„Also… bist du wirklich der Echte…?", hauchte Tsuna ängstlich und schwach.  
„Mh~ Ganz recht", bestätigte Mukuro die Frage des Kleineren.  
„D-dann…" Tsuna nahm – abermals - seinen Mut zusammen, kniff die Augen feste zu und schrie: „ Dann hör auf mich zu stalken!"  
Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, schlug er seine Hände vor den Mund. Oh Gott, bitte nicht! Er wollte unter keinen Umständen Mukuro sauer machen oder gar gegen ihn kämpfen! Doch dieser fing nur an zu lachen.  
„Stalken ist so ein hartes Wort. Auf dich aufpassen klingt doch schon viel besser, findest du nicht auch?", er legte seinen Kopf auf Tsunas Schulter und schloss seine Augen. Der Jüngere der beiden blieb wie erstarrt stehen.  
„B-bitte? Was meinst du mit auf mich aufpassen?", stammelte er. Angstschweiß lief ihm langsam die Stirn hinunter.  
„Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen, sonst wirst du mir vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Das kann ich doch nicht zulassen, oder willst du dauernd von merkwürdigen Gestalten...", Mukuro drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute auf das Schulgebäude, „ verfolgt und... belästigt werden?" War dann Mukuro nicht auch eine dieser merkwürdigen Gestalten? Tsuna wusste erst nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Als der Blauhaarige seinen Kopf an Tsuna schmiegte, machte sich auf dessen Gesicht ein Rotschimmer breit.  
„Mu... Mukuro. Dein... ehm.. dein Kopf." Der Angesprochene kicherte kurz und leise.  
„Weißt du noch? In meiner Antwort auf deine Mail?" In Tsunas Kopf machte es 'Klick'. Also war der Nebelwächter nur hier wegen der Mail? Was um Himmelswillen stand da eigentlich drinne? „Ich werde dich vor allen beschützen, Tsunayoshi. Keine Angst, kufufu~" Er sollte keine Angst haben!? Das alles war trotz alledem was Mukuro sagte schon noch so ein bisschen unheimlich für Tsuna. Der Illusionist seufzte gegen Tsunas Nacken, das dem Kleineren einen leichten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen ließ. Zudem schlang er noch seine Arme um Tsuna und kuschelte sich an ihn heran.  
„Du kannst mir vertrauen...~" Tsuna wusste nicht wieso, aber er entspannte sich ein wenig in der Umarmung Mukuros. Zartes Pink zierte seine Wangen. Urplötzlich traf eine harte, schön polierte Tonfa Mukuros Gesicht und beförderte ihn ein paar Meter weiter weg von Tsuna. Dieser stand da wie benommen. Tonfas benutzte nur Hibari. Hibari.. Irgendwas war doch noch mit Hibari gewesen… Aber was nur?  
„Was fällt euch beiden Pflanzenfresser nur ein...?" Hibaris Stimme war eisig kalt und er klang auch nicht gerade sehr erfreut. Tsuna wandte sich zum schwarzhaarigen Jungen und schaute ihn leicht verängstigt an. Die kalten grauen Augen Hibaris musterten den Braunhaarigen von oben bis unten. Als er fertig war drehte er sich zu seinem geliebten Gegner. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern. Ein Kampf war nicht mehr zu verhindern, wie es Tsuna schien. Er bete zu Buddha, Gott und allen anderen die im Himmel saßen und auf sie herab schauten, dass sie sich gegenseitig nicht umbrachten. Aus dem Nichts brachte Mukuro sein Dreizack hervor und rannte auf den Präfekt zu. Hibari stellte sich in Kampfposition hin.  
„Belästigen der Schüler auf dem Schulgrundstück ist verboten. Ich beiß dir dafür die Kehle durch!", und schon waren beide ineinander vertieft. Metall traf auf Metall, Tonfa auf Dreizack. Tsuna seufzte. Wieso passierte im Moment so vieles was immer wegen ihm geschah? Was hatte er im Leben nur falsch gemacht? Anders als sonst setzte er sich auf den Boden hin, holte sein Bento raus und aß fertig auf. Sonst hätte eigentlich immer Reborn ihm eine seiner Lieblingskugeln durch den Kopf gejagt und er hätte die beiden gestoppt. Oder er selbst hätte die Pille geschluckt und hätte eingegriffen. Aber er wollte auch mal seine Auszeit.  
„Du bist nicht gut genug für ihn!", raunte Mukuro seinem Feind zu. Sie tauschten wieder Schläge miteinander. Mukuro erzeugte eine Illusion von Feuersäulen die aus dem Boden schossen. Hibari wich ihnen aus und schlug mit seiner rechten Tonfa nach Mukuros Arm.  
„Und du bist zu pervers für ihn!", fauchte er zurück. Mukuro raunte immer Hibari „herzlos", „Egoist", „gefühlslos" zu, während Hibari ihm wiederum „Stakler!", „Perversling" und Psychopath" an den Kopf schmiss. Tsuna bekam jedoch von dem ganzen nichts mit. Gokudera hatte ihm auf seinem Handy angerufen um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm gut ginge.  
„Was? Ich versteh dich so schlecht Gokudera-kun. … Hibari und Mukuro kämpfen zu laut. Moment ich geh mal kurz ein bisschen weiter weg von den beiden. Warte..." Tsuna stand auf, nahm seine Tasche und drehte sich zu den beiden kämpfenden Wächtern um.  
„Ehm.. Mukuro, Hibari, wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigt, ich muss mal fertig telefonieren. Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht." Tsuna verbeugte sich und ging von dannen. Der Blauhaarige und der Schwarzhaarige hörten abrupt mit dem Kämpfen auf.  
„Du hast ihn verscheucht!", fauchte Mukuro dem Kleinen zu. Die beiden starrten sich hasserfüllt an.  
„Hmpf.. Denk bloß nicht, dass du es schaffst. Mit deiner Stalkerei machst du ihm bloß Angst", murrte Hibari und hob seine Schuljacke vom Boden auf, die ihm beim Kämpfen mit Mukuro heruntergefallen war. Beide schwiegen sie und sahen wie der braune, wuschelige Haarschopf von Tsuna hinter dem Schultor verschwand. Hibari wandte sich zum Gehen um. Er wollte keine Sekunde länger freiwillig mit dem Illusionisten verbringen.  
„Wie wäre es...", fing Mukuro an und lehnte sich gegen einen der wenigen Bäume. Der Präfekt blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Mukuro um. „Wie wäre es wenn wir wetten?", Hibari stutzte.  
„Was meinst du...?" Auf den Lippen des Blauhaarigen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.  
„Na, wer es von uns beiden als erstes schafft Tsunayoshi ins Bett zu kriegen und zusammenzukommen...~ Er hat doch selber geschrieben, dass wir sein Herz erobern sollen. Was hat er dir versprochen, wenn du es schaffst?"  
„... Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht..."  
„Was es auch ist", Mukuros Lächelnd schwand keine Sekunde, „es muss dich ja immerhin motiviert haben... kufufu~ Na, wie dem auch sei, lassen wir die Wette. Du bist anscheinend ein kleiner Spielverderber, von daher macht das auch keinen Spaß mit dir." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Mukuro in plötzlich auftauchenden Nebel und ließ Hibari alleine zurück.  
„Das gibt doppeltes Nachsitzen...", murmelte er vor sich hin, als er an Tsuna dachte. Leicht sauer ging er wieder in sein Büro und widmete sich seinem Papierkram. Nach einiger Zeit und einer Tasse grünem Tee blickte er nach draußen zu den Bäumen. Seufzend nahm er einen Schluck vom Tee, den Kusakabe ihm gebracht hatte. Hibari runzelte die Stirn. Der Tee war bitter.  
„Wer kommt wohl als nächstes ins Spiel..."


	4. Das Problem mit dem passenden Ansprechpa

Titel: Das Problem mit dem passenden Ansprechpartner finden

Beta: GothicGirl4ever

Dankefür die lieben Reviews :)

Viel Spaß mit dem 4. Kapitel

* * *

Sauer pfefferte Tsuna seine Schultasche in die nächstbeste Ecke in seinem Zimmer. Reborn zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Was ist denn los, Dame-Tsuna?", fragte er obwohl man es ihm schon ansehen konnte, dass er die Antwort wusste.  
„Reborn! Wo warst du die letzten Tage über?" Der kleine Arcobaleno lag in seiner Hängematte und trank wie üblich eine Tasse Kaffee.  
„Weg", war seine simple Antwort darauf. Der Braunhaarige seufzte. Klar, Natürlich war er weg gewesen. Bloß wo? Ach egal, das interessierte ihn jetzt weniger.  
„Was los ist fragst du? Ich hab KEINE Ahnung! Erklär du's mir doch!" Er fuhr sich aufgebracht durchs Haar und ließ sich dann aufs Bett fallen. „Alle sind so komisch, und diese Mails ... und ... MUKURO!" Er saß auf einmal, wie von einer Wespe gestochen, aufrecht auf seinem Bett. „Reborn! Mukuro ist ... aus dem Vendicare Gefängnis raus! Wieso? Weshalb? Warum?" Reborn jedoch ließ sich nichts anmerken und schlürfte erst mal gemächlich seinen Kaffee weiter.  
„Ist er schon wieder ausgebrochen?", fragte er leicht amüsiert, doch Tsuna bemerkte das vor lauter Aufregung nicht. Erst jetzt schien es ihm wirklich klar zu werden, dass Mukuro, sein Nebelwächter, nicht mehr hinter Schwedischen Gardinen saß, sondern hier in Namimori sein Unwesen trieb.  
„Also ist er wirklich ausgebrochen?", quietschte er erschrocken auf.  
„Seit still, Dame-Tsuna. Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Du denkst dir wieder zu viel. Vielleicht macht er ja Urlaub …"  
„Vom Gefängnis Urlaub nehmen? Klar! Ich brauch Urlaub von meinem Leben!"  
„Spiel dich nicht so auf wie eine Drama Queen. Du musst lernen, die Sachen so zu akzeptieren, wie sie sind. Und wenn's dir nicht passt, dann ändere sie." Reborn hüpfte von oben hinunter und trat Tsuna in den Magen. Einfach so. Der Braunhaarige lag auf dem Bett und war sauer. Reborn wollte ihm nicht zuhören, er nannte ihn eine „Drama Queen" und hat ihn auch einfach so getreten. Okay das mit dem Treten war ja nichts Neues. Was ihn schon eher beschäftigte war, dass er nicht ernst genommen wurde (wie so oft) und er ihm nicht mal zuhörte (wie so oft).  
„Reborn ... hör mir doch mal zu ..." Langsam setzte sich der Brünett in seinem Bett auf und schaute leicht geknickt rein. „Es geht um-"  
„Tut mir leid, ich muss mir einen neuen Kaffee holen, ich bin gleich wieder da", summte das kleine Baby vor sich hin und spazierte durch die Tür hinaus; nach unten in die Küche. Regungslos blieb Tsuna einige Zeit auf seinem Bett und wartete. Als der Kleine nach fünf Minuten immer noch nicht hochkam reichte es ihm. Er zog sich seine normalen Klamotten an, sprich: seine grün-gräuliche Hose, ein T-Shirt und seine weiße Kapuzenjacke mit den orangenen Ärmeln und dem schwarzen Totenkopf am unteren Rand.. Schnell zog er sich seine Schuhe an und ging schnellen Schrittes die Straße entlang. Und wo sollte er jetzt hingehen? Dorthin, wo ihm jemand zuhören würde und ihn noch dazu aufklären könnte. Also ging es zu Yamamoto. Gokudera ging für's erste gar nicht. Der würde wieder nur Chaos verursachen und alles noch viel schlimmer machen.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichte er den Laden von Yamamotos Vater. Er begrüßte ihn, als er eintrat und ging nach oben zu Yamamotos Zimmer. Er klopfte kurz, unsicher an dessen Tür, trat aber dann ein.  
„Tsuna!" Der Schwarzhaarige saß auf einem Stuhl am Tisch und tippte noch kurz etwas, bevor er den Computer dann hastig ausschaltete. „Wow, was für eine Überraschung! Was gibt's denn?", fragte er leicht nervös. Doch Tsuna schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Er setzte sich stattdessen auf Yamamotos Bett und zog die Beine an den Oberkörper.  
„Es geht um Mukuro ...", flüsterte er leise vor sich hin. Yamamoto hörte das nicht und setzte sich zu seinem Freund aufs Bett.  
„Was?"  
„Ich sagte, es ist wegen Mukuro. Und wegen Reborn! Weißt du, als ihr beiden gegangen seid, ist Mukuro aufgetaucht. Der Echte. Also keine Illusion und so. Wir haben geredet und dann hat er etwas wegen der Mail gesagt. Und ich hab keine Ahnung was für eine Mail. Dann kam noch Hibari mit dazu und die beiden haben angefangen sich zu prügeln. Zum Glück hat Gokudera-kun mich angerufen und ich bin dann geflüchtet..." Yamamoto hörte zu und schaute dem kleinen braunhaarigen Jungen zu, wie er sich aufregte, und wie sein Gesicht sich verzog, als er Mukuros Namen sagte, und wie er vor Angst erzitterte, als er das mit Hibari erwähnte.  
„Oha, das ist ja interessant", grinste Yamamoto.  
„Wie kannst du nur grinsen!? Mukuro ist aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen! Wiedermal! Er schlägt sich den Kopf mit Hibari ein und alle reden von einer Mail! Und ich hab KEINE Ahnung! Sogar Reborn nimmt mich nicht ernst! Er meidet mich in den letzten Tagen und das macht mir Angst! Der hat doch irgendwas vor!" Hysterisch packte er den schwarzhaarigen Baseballspieler am Shirt und schüttelte ihn ein paar Mal. „Irgendwas geht hier doch ab! Ich werde nicht paranoid, oder!? Alle machen solche Sachen, die mich verwirren, nicht wahr?" Yamamoto hob die Hände hoch und versuchte Tsuna zu beruhigen.  
„Was denn für Sachen?", fragte er leicht nervös und mied den Blick mit Tsuna. Dieser stand kurz vorm Heulen. Warum verstand ihn niemand? Sogar Yamamoto war so merkwürdig drauf.  
„Zum Beispiel der Sache, dass mich alle dauernd irgendwo berühren! Mir ins Ohr pusten! Wieso machen die das!? Das ist unheimlich! Ich werde noch paranoid!" Yamamoto verschlug es die Sprache. Wer hat Tsuna angefasst? Wieso konnte er sich schon denken, aber wer war es!? Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.  
„Ne, Tsuna ..." Der Braunhaarige schaute hoffnungsvoll zu seinem Freund hinauf. Verstand er ihn? Konnte er endlich aufklären? Was für ein guter Freund Yamamoto doch war. Er wusste, dass es die beste Idee war, zu ihm zu kommen.  
„Mh?", lächelnd wartete er darauf, dass der andere weiter sprach. Yamamoto biss sich auf die Lippe. Dieses unschuldige Lächeln, dieser Blick. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb und ließ seinen Atem schneller werden. Langsam kam er Tsunas Gesicht näher.  
„Meinst du... etwa ungefähr so ...?", hauchte Yamamoto leise und legte sachte seine Hand auf die Tsunas. Der Braunhaarige nickte unwissend, erleichtert, dass sein Freund ihn anscheinend doch verstand. Vorsichtig drückte er seine Lippen auf die des Braunhaarigen. Zwar nur kurz, aber das reichte ihm schon. Yamamoto öffnete seine Augen wieder, die er beim Küssen geschlossen hatte und drückte den Jüngeren auf sein Bett, sodass er über ihm gebeugt war. Als er ihn sanft lächelnd von oben anschaute, sah er in das erschrockene und erstarrte Gesicht Tsunas. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er da eben getan hatte. Er setzte zu Entschuldigung an, doch wurde er unterbrochen.  
„Y-Yamamoto ... was ... das ... warum ... ich ... gerade ...", knallrot im Gesicht stotterte der Jüngere unvollständige und schwer verständliche Sätze vor sich hin und mied den Blick seines über ihn gebeugten.  
„Takeshi! Kommst du mal kurz?" Yamamoto kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Musste das gerade jetzt sein!? Zögernd und nervös stand er auf.  
„Ne ... Tsuna ... ich ehm ... bin gleich wieder da ... ich beeil mich okay? ... Sorry...!" Er setzte sein gefälschtes nervöses Lächeln auf, verbeugte sich leicht ungeschickt vor Tsuna und hastete dann zur Tür hinaus, runter zu seinem Vater.  
„Was!?", fauchte er Tsuyoshi an. Dieser blickte erst einmal erschrocken seinen Sohn an. Nie hatte er ihn so aufbrausend erlebt. Er hob eine Augenbraue und beobachtete wie sein Sohn hibbelig und unruhig auf seinen eigenen Füßen herum trat.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob ich euch ein bisschen Sushi machen soll." Takeshi erstarrte wie eine Eisstatue.  
„BITTE!? Wegen so etwas rufst du mich gerade jetzt runter!?", verzweifelt wandte sich der Jüngere Schwarzhaarige zum Gehen, doch wurde er von seinem Vater an der Schulter gepackt.  
„Wo willst du denn hin mein Sohn? Und was ist überhaupt los? Wieso redest du so mit mir?" fragte er ihn leicht besorgt, aber auch ein bisschen verärgert.  
„Jetzt nicht! Später vielleicht, aber jetzt nicht! Ich muss wieder hoch!", er befreite sich vom Griff seines Vaters und rannte die hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Unten blieb ein leicht verdutzter Vater stehen.  
„Er muss wohl in der Pubertät sein...", seufzend kratzte sich Tsuyoshi am Kopf.

Schnell hastete Yamamoto die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Zimmer, riss die Tür auf und setzte wieder eins seiner Lächeln auf.  
„Tut mir leid, Tsuna. Mein Vater wollte nur-", er riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Das Zimmer war leer. Tsuna war nirgends zu sehen. Verletzt und auch wütend über seinen Vater, biss er sich auf die Lippe. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust und schlug heftig gegen die Wand.  
„Verdammt!"

Braune wuschelige Haare waren das Einzige, was man von ihm erkennen konnte. Zusammengekauert saß Tsuna in der Hocke auf einem Spielplatz hinter der Rutsche. Niemand war hier, um zu spielen, und es sah recht einsam und verlassen aus. Vereinzelt lagen liegengelassene Förmchen und Schäufelchen im Sandkasten herum. Es begann langsam zu dämmern und die Abendsonne tauchte den Spielplatz in ein warmes Orange. Ein leicht kühler Sommerwind blies Tsuna ins Gesicht. Knallrot im Gesicht saß er da und überlegte. Die Szene ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Erst Hibari, dann Mukuro und jetzt auch noch Yamamoto! Wieso? Was war nur mit allen los? Vorsichtig fasste er sich an die Lippen. Der Blick in den Augen Yamamotos. Sein Lächeln. Seine leichte Nervosität. Seine Lippen. Tsuna kniff die Augen zusammen und verbarg sein Gesicht in seine verschränkten Arme auf den Knien. Leicht wippte er unbewusst auf und ab, während er in Gedanken vertieft war. Das Einzige, was man hören konnte, waren die Ketten der Schaukel, die sich im Wind leicht bewegte und die Zikaden in den Bäumen. Doch die abendliche Stille wurde durch eine Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Hab ich's doch gewusst." Tsuna verlor durch den Schreck das Gleichgewicht und kippte seitlich mit einem lauten „HIIIE" um.  
„Ich hätte meine Augen nicht von dir abwenden sollen. Aber du wolltest ja Abstand." Tsuna rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und drehte sich zu der Person um. Mukuro saß am Ende der Rutsche neben Tsuna.  
„K-könntest du das bitte lassen!?"  
„Was?", fragte Mukuro leicht verwirrt.  
„Na, plötzlich aus dem Nichts neben mir auftauchen!?" Tsuna klatschte sich ein paar Mal mit den Händen auf die Wangen um seine vorherigen Gedanken zu verdrängen. „Was machst du hier…?", fragte er etwas lustlos. Der Blauhaarige belächelte Tsunas Antwort.  
„Ich passe auf dich auf, damit nicht schon wieder so etwas, wie gerade eben, passiert." Der Nebelwächter stützte sein Kinn auf seine Handfläche ab und beäugte den Brünett. Tsuna jedoch klopfte sich den Sand von der Hose und ging hinüber zu einer der Schaukeln und setzte sich drauf. Er nahm ein wenig Anlauf und schaukelte dann solange bis die Schaukel wieder stehen blieb.  
„Mukuro..." Der Blauhaarige Illusionist ließ den Zehnten die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen. „Wie bist du überhaupt ausgebrochen?", fragte Tsuna, während er mit einem Fuß im Sand vor sich hin scharrte.  
„Kufufu, du interessierst dich also für meinen Ausbruch, mh? Naja, ich hatte Mal wieder Chromes Körper übernommen und hab nach meinen Mails gesehen, da war auch deine dabei. Als ich sie gelesen hatte, bin ich ausgebrochen. Wie, überlasse ich deiner Fantasie."  
'Klasse. Wunderbare Erklärung. So ausführlich...', dachte sich Tsuna und seufzte auf.  
„Wirst du mich jetzt weiterhin stalken?", fragte er mürrisch nach. Er hatte auf das ganze schon keine Lust mehr.  
„Kufufufufu~ ich hatte doch gesagt, dass du es nicht stalken nennen sollst. Aber ja. Ich habe nicht vor, dich an irgendjemand anderen Primitiven zu verlieren." Primitiv?  
„Verstehe..." 'Versteh ich nicht!', schrie es in Tsunas Kopf. Er hatte noch so viele Fragen offen. Ob Mukuro vertrauenswürdig war? Nein! War er nicht. Hat er irgendwas vor? Führt er irgendwas im Schilde? Ja! Aber er hat Informationen, die ich nicht habe! „Nee, Mukuro..." Tsuna sprang mit Schwung von der Schaukel auf. Mukuro stand auch von der Rutsche auf und ging zwei Schritte auf Tsuna zu, ließ aber genügend Abstand. „Ich habe Fragen. Viele. Du hast die Antworten. Ich weiß es und...ähm..." Der Brünett kratzte sich nervös am Oberarm.  
„Oya, du willst also gerne Antworten von mir hören?", lächelte Mukuro. Tsuna bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der so viel hieß wie: Du-wirst-sie-mir-auch-beantworten! Der Nebelwächter zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wieso sollte er denn Fragen beantworten? Weil da der Spaß an der ganzen Sache dann fehlen würde.  
„Dann komm zu mir mit nach Hause. Ich will in Ruhe mit dir alleine darüber reden", murmelte Tsuna und lief los. Mukuros Augen weiteten sich kurz, doch dann zog er sie zu Schlitzen zusammen. Ein breites laszives Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Doch schon nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er wieder seine normalen Gesichtszüge aufgesetzt, die zwar nicht besser waren, aber sie reichten. Langsam setzte sich der Illusionist in Bewegung und folgte den Brünett nach Hause


End file.
